Olvídala, debes olvidarla
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Misao se da cuenta de muy mala manera que simplemente no hay manera de que Kagami tenga ojos para ella. Por su, parte, Ayano estuvo todo el tiempo viendo desde un lado, sintiéndose mal por los fallos de Misao, hasta que ésta va a ella en busca de consuelo, y Ayano se da cuenta bruscamente de que también siente algo hacia Misao, por lo que debe tomar una decisión. Oneshot.


Muy buenas. Viendo que hasta el sol de hoy no hay un OS en español que ponga de protagonista a esta pareja (por desgracia la menos canónica de los ships que acostumbramos a ver de las diez Lucky Stars), me puse a escribir sobre esta pareja, y ahora a ver qué tal les ha parecido. Ya saben, Lucky Star no me pertenece.

 **Olvídala, debes olvidarla**

Ahí iba otra vez. Misao acosando por enésima vez en el día a Kagami.

Y Ayano se quedaba mirando en otra dirección. No deseaba admitirlo, pero le estaba molestando esa actitud de parte de su amiga de la infancia.

Sinceramente no sabía si aquella actitud de parte de su mejor amiga era señal de una determinación digna de admiración, o si simplemente era un capricho demasiado infantil, pero el caso es que Misao no se cansaba de golpearse con el mismo muro repetidas veces. Kagami no la quería como algo más que amiga. Misao ya debería haberlo comprendido.

Pero la castaña era cabeza dura como pocas. No aprendía. No escarmienta. No termina de aterrizar en ese mundo que se conoce como "realidad". Ayano no sabía si es que ella era la única capaz de ver que Kagami no guardaba ningún interés en Misao. Creía que no. Era más que obvio que era Misao quien se había quedado atrás en comprenderlo. Ayano quería que terminara de entenderlo, pero eso no pasaba, por más que pasaran los días. Eso causaba una gran molestia a Ayano. Le molestaba esa actitud tan testaruda.

─ ¡Hiiragi!

─ ¿Qué quieres, Kusakabe? ¿No ves que estoy ocupada?

Ayano las veía desde un lado, alzando una ceja. Su corazón latía con cierta anormalidad, viendo a Misao intentando en vano captar la atención de Kagami. Le molestaba verla actuar con semejante torpeza ¿Por qué no simplemente se resigna? Kagami no la iba a corresponder, ya lo había dejado bien en claro.

Era molesto ver aquello. Ayano tenía unas ganas terribles de irse de allí. Sentía una molestia en el pecho que cada día era más horrible. No comprendía qué tenía que pasar para que Misao se diera cuenta y se resignara a ese enamoramiento que jamás tendría una respuesta receptiva. Por lo pronto, se limita a desviar la vista e intentar leer.

* * *

 **Algunos días después**

Estaba en casa. Era un auténtico alivio estar en casa.

Las clases habían sido bastante agotadoras, sofocantes. Casi se deja llevar cuando había escuchado la campana para irse de allí corriendo. Y ahora que estaba en casa, trataba de despejar su cabeza para más tarde concentrarse en la cena.

Pero el timbre de la casa empieza a sonar. Ayano no estaba esperando visitas, además que se encontraba sola en casa ¿Quién podría ser?

Con gran pereza se levanta de la cama y se dirige hasta la puerta y la abre lentamente. Esperaba que la visita fuera por una razón importante, porque a Ayano realmente no le hacía ninguna gracia aquello. Aparece Misao, y estaba chillando como una niña pequeña mientras se abraza a su amiga de la infancia.

─ ¡Ayanooo! ¡Hiiragi... Hiiragi...!

─ M-Misa-chan, cálmate por favor... ─ Ayano estaba aturdida por esa entrada tan sorpresiva de parte de Misao ─ Dime lo que está pasando ¿Qué ocurre con Hiiragi-san?

─ Hiiragi... Vi a Hiiragi besándose con la enana. Hiiragi está enamorada de ella ─ responde Misao con algo de tristeza.

¿Tan difícil había sido descubrir algo tan obvio? Todas las chicas lo sabían desde bastante tiempo atrás, incluyendo a la inocente Yutaka, y justo ahora Misao viene a darse cuenta de aquello. Eso definitivamente había sido como para perder la cabeza, pero Ayano mantiene como puede la compostura para poder consolar a su amiga.

─ Pero Misa-chan, Hiiragi-san ya tenía puestos sus ojos en Izumi-san desde hace bastante tiempo. Todas las chicas ya lo sabían desde antes...

─ ¿De verdad? ¿Todas ya lo sabían? ─ de verdad Misao era sorprendente, al parecer de Ayano ─ Rayos. De verdad no me había dado cuenta de nada ¿Tan distraída he estado todo este tiempo?

─ Se me hace que sí has estado distraída. Muy, muy distraída.

Misao no dice nada más. Se limita a gimotear mientras Ayano le da unas palmaditas y le permite entrar en casa. Era más claro que el agua que Misao iba a necesitar que la apoyase durante un buen rato, y eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer.

* * *

 **Comedor**

─ ¿Te apetece un poco de té, Misa-chan?

─ Sí. Tengo la garganta bastante seca, Ayano.

Viendo que no podía ser ya de otra forma, Ayano hace gala de su amabilidad y se pone a preparar té mientras le iba preguntando a Misao por cosas casuales, a fin de distraerla un poco de sus problemas. No pasaría mucho hasta que el té ya está listo, así que Ayano ya ve el momento propicio para servirlo.

─ Aquí tienes, Misa-chan.

─ Gracias.

Ayano se queda con su propia taza en las manos mientras veía a Misao beberse el té que le había ofrecido. Le dolía verla lastimada, pese a que era algo inevitable, que tarde o temprano tendría que pasar. Ya cuando la castaña se termina su infusión, Ayano ve el momento adecuado para hurgar en la herida, aunque ella misma no quisiera hacerlo.

─ ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, ya sabiendo que Hiiragi-san está enamorada de Izumi-san?

─ No lo sé. Hasta ahora molestarla era lo que más hacía, todo porque quería que se fijara en mí, pero ya eso no podrá pasar jamás. Hiiragi no me quiere, y ya no sé qué hacer.

─ ¿Y no has pensado en encontrar a alguien más que sí te pueda corresponder? ─ Ayano había dicho aquello sin pensar, y al darse cuenta se sonroja ligeramente ─ Q-quiero decir... Pues eso, tratar de estar con alguien más. Yo te podría ayudar si así lo quieres.

─ Sí, puede que tengas razón, Ayano ─ concede Misao con la mirada fija en su taza ─. Tengo que encontrar a alguien. Ya no puedo estar tras Hiiragi, pero no tengo idea de quién podría estar ahí para mí.

Esas palabras hicieron que algo hiciera clic en la mente de Ayano. De pronto quería señalarse a sí misma como esa persona que estaría allí para Misao. Pero no era posible. Ambas eran amigas, sí, pero no había manera de que tuvieran ese tipo de relación. Pero esa negativa autoimpuesta causa cierta opresión en su pecho ¿Tenía miedo al rechazo? Se supone que estaba allí para ayudar a Misao con el rechazo de Kagami, y a ella misma le causaba un terrible miedo pensar en lo que pasaría si intentaba algo con Misao y ésta le dice que no. Eso la ayuda a empatizar un poco más con ella, pero a la vez la confundía más respecto a sus propios sentimientos. Podía realmente a ayudarla a superar el rechazo, pese a su propio miedo. Tenía que ignorar ese sentimiento tan raro que tenía, por el bien de su amiga.

─ No lo sé, Misa-chan. Todo lo que te puedo decir es que debes superar este rechazo si quieres seguir adelante. Estancarte en un amor no correspondido acabará haciéndote daño, así que lo primero que debes hacer es intentar sanar estas heridas.

─ Otra vez tienes razón. Eres realmente muy inteligente y muy amable, Ayano. No sé qué haría sin ti.

De pronto la propia Ayano se preguntaba la misma cosa que Misao. En su cabeza adquiría sentido a una velocidad vertiginosa las razones por la que se sentía tan mal al ver a Misao intentando, fallidamente, cortejar a Kagami. Ese sentimiento que tanto la molestaba desde hace un tiempo significaba algo, y Ayano era cada vez más consciente de ello. Viéndolo desde esa perspectiva, Ayano también había resultado ser bastante lenta para darse cuenta de algo que debería haber visto antes, y esa idea la hace reírse mentalmente de sí misma. Ahora lo podía ver con claridad, pero su duda respecto a Misao permanece intacta.

─ N-no hace falta que me halagues de ese modo, Misa-chan. Estoy segura que cualquier otra persona podría haberte dado un consejo igual.

─ Sí, claro, y esa persona especial que sí es para mí caerá del techo directamente frente a mí ─ dice Misao entre risas ─. Lo digo enserio, Ayano: Esto no es algo que cualquiera haría por mí. Ni siquiera Hiiragi lo hizo cuando intentaba tener su atención, y eso que hacerlo le hubiera hecho desilusionarme antes.

Tal vez tenía razón. Kagami perfectamente podría haberle dado ese consejo para que Misao desistiese, pero la verdad es que usualmente se limitaba a ignorarla o a decirle simplemente que no la molestara. Otra muestra de que Kagami no compartía ese sentir que Misao sentía por ella, pero Ayano en cambio... No había duda ya en ella. Le gustaba Misao. Sentía atracción por ella. Tal vez no fuese casualidad, con todos los años que han estado juntas, pero eso no ayudaba a darle mucho valor a Ayano para hablar con total sinceridad. Pero debía intentarlo, aprovechando que era la única persona en ese momento que podía realmente ayudarla.

─ Me alegra mucho que pienses eso de mí. Realmente quisiera hacer algo para que ya no tengas que angustiarte. Me gustaría que superes tu desamor por descubrir el interés de Hiiragi-san.

─ Con tu ayuda creo que será suficiente, Ayano. Tus consejos son siempre los mejores, además que eres la mejor amiga que alguien podría tener.

─ Esto lo hago especialmente por ti, y ahora que llegamos a este punto... No sé cómo te lo podrías tomar, especialmente después de lo que te ha pasado, pero quiero que sepas que... que sepas que...

─ ¿Ayano? ─ Misao no entendía a qué quería llegar su amiga.

─ No quiero que me veas como una aprovechada, pero igual quiero decirte que tú... tú... m-me gustas... ─ aquello último lo dijo tan bajo que Misao casi no lo oye ─ Ya lo dije. Es raro que te lo diga precisamente cuando tienes que superar aquello que sientes por Hiiragi-san, pero es la verdad. Tú me gustas, Misa-chan, y realmente me gustaría que fuese yo quien pueda darte ese cambio que necesitas tanto.

Misao se queda en silencio durante un rato. Afortunadamente Ayano no toma a mal ese silencio. Comprende que necesitaba un momento para meditar y comprender el significado de esas palabras. Al final Misao aprieta los puños, se levanta de la mesa, se acerca a Ayano y pone sus manos sobre sus hombros.

─ ¡Muchas gracias, Ayano! ¡Me hacía falta que alguien me devolviera el ánimo de ese modo! ─ Misao sorbe fuertemente por la nariz, señal de que poco antes estuvo tentada a llorar ─ No sabía que tú sentías eso por mí. Fui un poco tonta por todo lo ocurrido...

─ No deberías ponerte esa carga tan pesada sobre tus hombros, Misa-chan.

─ Pero es que de verdad actué como una tonta, Ayano. Te agradezco por tu apoyo, por estar siempre a mi lado. Lamento no haberme dado cuenta que tú me veías de ese modo mientras yo andaba tras Hiiragi. Supongo que te hice sentir decepcionada durante un buen tiempo.

Misao abraza entonces a Ayano, haciendo que ésta se sonroje por aquel contacto tan cercano. Su corazón latía desbocado, pero estaba innegablemente feliz por esto. Le hacía feliz poder ayudarla, y también que Misao no pensara mal de ella por confesar sus sentimientos en ese preciso momento. Al final todos esos temores eran infundados.

─ ¿Eso significa... que nos podemos dar una oportunidad? ─ dice Ayano correspondiendo tímidamente el abrazo.

─ Supongo que tiene que ser de ese modo. Mejores amigas desde siempre, y ahora podríamos ser pareja y encontrar nuestro camino de ese modo. Me gusta cómo suena ─ Misao se separa lentamente de Ayano, siempre esbozando su sonrisa más amplia y sincera ─. Vamos a ser la mejor pareja de todos los tiempos. Ya quiero ver la cara que pondrá Hiiragi en cuanto vea que ahora tengo novia ─ de pronto se detiene al ver que Ayano alza una ceja con reproche ─. No te pongas así, Ayano. No lo digo para que ella se ponga celosa. Si a ella le gusta la enana, no puedo ya hacer nada, pero tengo que demostrar que sí me puedo levantar y seguir.

─ Eso me gusta mucho más ─ dice Ayano entre risas de alegría.

Una oportunidad. Era más que suficiente para Ayano, pero estaba plenamente segura de que haría mucho más que hacer que Misao se levante nuevamente; ahora se enfocaría en lograr ser la única en la vida de Misao. Aunque en ese momento se podía ver que había dado un muy buen primer paso.

 **Fin**

* * *

Y ya está jejeje. Cualquiera que haya sido capaz de revisar los datos en Wikia en inglés acerca de Ayano (¿qué está pasando con nuestros editores en español?), sabrá que ella en realidad sale con el hermano de Misao, al menos hasta donde sé, y por esa razón es que al principio señalé que ésta es la menos canónica de las parejas de Lucky Star, aunque eso no signifique que no haya quien sueñe con ellas dos juntas. Al menos ese es mi caso. Y por cierto, la razón por la que puse este título al OS es por una línea del coro de la canción _Perdónala_ del grupo musical _Les Luthiers_. Les recomiendo bastante el tema, es bastante divertido.

Hasta otra


End file.
